1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable terminal, and in particular, to a method for displaying information regarding the condition of a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals are extensively used among individuals for various types of information and entertainment. Particularly, portable terminals are evolving to provide better video and audio output so that users can enjoy various types of entertainment, including music and games.
However, conventional portable terminals have a limitation in that, when they switch to the full-screen mode for high-quality video output or gaming, various types of information regarding the condition of the terminals is covered by full-screen images. This means that, when a user wants to check the battery level, date/time, or reception strength of his terminal, he must terminate the currently run application so that its images, which had been displayed on the full screen, disappear.